<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anesthesia by WhereTheFunEnds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254324">Anesthesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds'>WhereTheFunEnds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Dentistry, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has dental surgery and her roommate Ben is tasked with taking her home. Drugged up Rey assumes they're married.<br/>- @Reylo_promts on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw this prompt on Twitter and I just HAD to write it. Currently a short one shot but if people want a second maybe more NSFW chapter, I might be able to write that. Enjoy some fluff you guys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun felt bright and hot as Rey left the dentist. She looked around, shading her eyes with her hands. She looked down the street, her eyes straining as she scanned for Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone called her name and she turned around to see a massive figure blocking the sun. A faded black tee shirt with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>yellow smiley face on it that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nirvana </span>
  </em>
  <span>was layered under a big black leather coat. The black gave way to pale skin, flushed under the sunlight as her eyes scanned up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” She exclaimed once she reached his face. Long, pale, unfairly beautiful, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he here though? Heck, why was she here. Rey tried to think through why she was standing on a street corner in the middle of the day with a numb mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? I mean I know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span> but… are you my boyfriend?” Rey asked, cocking her head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you know who I am. Come on, let’s go home.” He says, turning and walking away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home? We live together?” Rey said in excitement as she followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Rey, we do in fact live together.” He explained in a sigh, clearly becoming irritated with her memory lapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re my husband. Now it makes sense why didn’t you just say so! Oh no,</span>
  <em>
    <span> absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not… I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting on that thing.” Rey said alarmed as she saw Ben stop in front of a big black Harley bike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey,  I promise that it will be safe, just get on the bike.” He said straddling the big black machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beennn, what about the kids? What if I get on that bike and then we crash and we both go up in flames! What will the kids do? Putting out lives at risk is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>responsible parenting!” Rey said alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, there are no kids and we definitely won’t crash. Come on, let’s go home.” He said, offering her a white helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kids? Where are the kids? Ben, that doesn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense.” Rey said, placing the helmet over her head. It felt weird and tight. Rey scowled. Why was he making her put this big hat on her head when it was the middle of summer, and more importantly why on earth didn’t didn’t they have babies waiting for them at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, we don’t have any children, we never did, come on let's go home.” He said looking flustered as he reached towards her and buckled the helmet under her chin. She let out a giggle as his fingers brushed against her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we make some babies when we go home? I really can’t understand why we wouldn’t have lots of little Ben’s running around the house… Do you not want babies? Do you not want babies with me? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to make babies with you, that’s why I married you.” Rey said looking up at him worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep blushed raced across his cheeks and over his ears before he pulled his black helmet over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>high. There definitely won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby making when we get home.” He said shuttering at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's face sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, why did you marry me if you didn’t want to make babies? I mean, maybe for some reason you don’t want babies… I guess I could understand that, not everyone wants kids… Can we at least do the sex part? I suppose we are still pretty young to have babies but we’re definitely not too young to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sex.” She said, giving him a sloppy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, we’re not married, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want kids someday, and there won’t be any sex when we get home because you’re as high as a kite.” He said, reaching a finger up to brush away drool from the corner of her numb mouth. Rey blushed, she must look like a fool, of course he doesn’t want to have sex with her when she can’t even keep her mouth closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we at least engaged?” Rey said, trying to hide the disappointment on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Rey, we’re not. Get on the bike so I can drive you home.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey knew what she had to do. She dropped to her knee before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, will you marry me so we can have sex and make little Bens? Please?” She asked looking up at him inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God. Rey, we’re not even dating and you have no idea what you’re talking about, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please get on the bike.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He practically begged her as his blush somehow managed to worsen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you at least kiss me when we get home?” Rey asked solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kiss you until you’re sober Rey. Get on the bike, and let me drive us home. Tomorrow, when you’re sober I’ll ask you if you still want to kiss me, then, if you say yes, we can kiss to your heart's desire, does that sound good?” He asked, reaching his hand out to help her get on the bike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we have sex then too Ben? Or just kissing. What about babies? I really want to have your babies, they would be soooooo cute.” Rey inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, if tomorrow you still want to, we can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sex, and if you still want to, a couple months after that we can get engaged, and then married and then we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>fill </span>
  </em>
  <span>the house with little Rey’s… but right now, you’ve just got to get on my bike and let me take you home.” He comforted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” Rey asked, reaching her hand out so it was just barely out of his reach as she waited for his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” He vowed as he took her hand in his.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I’m so blown away by all the love of this story, I wrote it on a whim but I am SO glad it’s brought so many of you joy and smiles!!<br/>I don’t have a playlist for this work but I’ll link to Car Seat Headrest since that’s what’s being listened to in this fic and it’s a great band.<br/>https://open.spotify.com/artist/5PbpKlxQE0Ktl5lcNABoFf?si=vc_AkNxjQiK_QXv0wEZxXw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The aching pain made Rey groan as she woke up. She was sprawled above her covers as the bright sunlight hit her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simmering hot July morning and once again Rey found herself regretting moving into an apartment that didn’t have air conditioning. Well, it’s not that she regretted moving into this apartment; she just wished that Ben’s apartment had air conditioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe had moved out in December to move in with Finn and Rey was conveniently in need of a new apartment. Rey had many reasons to be grateful for Poe, Ben was just one of those reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was simultaneously the best and worst thing to happen to Rey. Rey knew as soon as Poe introduced her to him that he was going to be trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was at Poe’s end of summer party last year. Rey was slightly buzzed and the air was thick with the smell of weed and pepperoni pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Poe’s parties were fun, at least Rey thought they were but she never really was involved in them, she much preferred to sit in a corner and watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was new in town and as much as she liked her friends, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebels </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Poe amusingly called them, she was the new kid. They had years of built up jokes and trust and they had only known Rey for a couple weeks. She watched and learned and tried to relax, hoping eventually she would be part of their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d only heard them talk about Ben since he was out of town for the summer, working with his mother or something. He was Jannah’s cousin apparently, not by blood though. The relationships of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebels </span>
  </em>
  <span>were confusing. Most of them had grown up together so trying to remember who had flings with who and such was like trying to memorize a map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was heavy with excitement at this party though, more than usual. Ben was back and they would be a complete friend group again. Part of Rey was scared. Had she just been a fill in for the mysterious Ben? When he came back would Poe tell her she wasn’t needed anymore? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had sensed Rey’s building worry and told her she was being ridiculous. Rey was a rebel and once a rebel, always a rebel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was doing her best to trust Rose's words as she sat curled in the corner of Poe’s worn couch lightly sipping on a beer. Suddenly, the room seemed to erupt around her with yells of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her friends all scrambled off the floor and into a huddled crowd hugging the new comer, Rey was left alone, abandoned like their game of Cards against Humanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before her friends returned, chattering excitedly. Rey watched the game lying on the floor, her anxiety spiking thinking about finally meeting the infamous </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy weight shifted the couch next to her and she looked up from the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey thought as she beheld the man, no, the god? Sitting beside her. Tousled black hair framing his angular face and his eyes, oh, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were like dark caves, but not in a scary way, no Rey wanted to curl up in these caves and live out the rest of her life safe inside of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” He asked with a charismatic smile as he reached a hand out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled out of her train of </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdly </span>
  </em>
  <span>eye fixated imaginations, Rey nodded her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s my name.” Rey said hating herself the moment the words left her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s my name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He obviously knows that you idiot , she thought angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled a deep, rich, luscious chuckle. Ugh, she was such a goner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I kind of know it is. Poe told me. I’m Ben by the way.” He said, seemingly amused by her awkwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Poe told me.” She responded, sure that her face was as red as Connix’s signature red lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook his hand and tried not to fixate on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the months since they met Rey had barely managed to get better at not staring at him. It was hard but Rey liked to think she was good at self discipline. She kept her thoughts about how pretty and strong he is to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem Rey had found with Ben was that he wasn’t just beautiful, as she grew to know him it quickly became clear that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more than that. He was everything Rey wasn’t. Where she was inexperienced, he was wise. Where she was anxious and shy, he was charismatic and outgoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if things had been slightly different she would have hated him for it, but he didn’t use his prowess for life to put himself above her. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. As a friend of course, but he would hang out with her, any time he wanted to go somewhere he would ask her to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed at her jokes, and got her to start participating in Poe’s parties, even started taking her with him to his own parties, to concerts and to the beach. She liked him and he liked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt though. They would spend the day together, he’d teach her to swim and then they’d go to a rock concert and Rey would find a new band she liked. The problem was when they went home and said goodnight and Rey would be left to lie in bed and try not to think about how much she wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he see her as more than a friend? Rey tried to stop asking herself that question, it just led to more self doubt and hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rey lay in bed, clutching her aching mouth she wanted her bed to swallow her up so she wouldn’t have to face him. She had ruined their friendship, she just knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had been so nice to pick Rey up from her dentist appointment and she had just harassed him the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she have been so stupid? Oh, the things she had said. She didn’t remember it all but she remembered enough. She remembered asking him to have sex with her, and to let her have is babies, god, she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him. If sober Rey could slap high Rey, she absolutely would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she’d just have to pray she could make Ben forgive her and salvage their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least there was one thing to be grateful for, Ben was a workaholic. Every single morning, even on the weekends, he would wake up at 6 AM and go find somewhere in town to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t understand why Ben did this to himself. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>writer </span>
  </em>
  <span>for god’s sake, he could wake up whenever he wanted but Ben was a man of discipline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was the opposite, she’d usually wake up around noon  and start painting sometime after that, waiting for the inspiration to hit before even trying. Yet another way she opposed Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The time seemed to slip by as Rey sat in front of her canvas, trying to think about what she was going to say to Ben when he came home. She didn’t want to move out and she definitely didn’t want to lose his friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s stress manifested in art as the painting in front of her started to take form. She let her regret and anxiety and passion flow into the canvas as her brush furiously scratched at the canvas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey squinted at the lines, the furious shapes on the canvas, it didn’t make sense. The painting felt like a dissonant musical chord. Unfinished and wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her music was playing so loud that Rey didn’t hear the door open. It wasn’t until she felt someone standing behind her that she realized she wasn’t alone. She swung around to see Ben standing over her, also squinting at the painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it about?” He asked, still picking her art apart with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us.” Rey blurted out before she could regret it. His eyes flickered from the painting, to her, and then back to the painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side as though looking at the paint under a new light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I’m not sure I understand it.” He finally said, his tone of voice sounding like he was disappointed with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I just can’t make it work right but I think it might be because of the subject matter....” Rey sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us?” He asked as he turned to walk over to the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, us.” She said, her chest tight with fear of the rejection she knew was barreling towards her like a freight train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you make up your mind?” He asked, leaning against the wall as he bit into an apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make up my mind?” Rey inquired, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About us. About what you want to happen going on from here.” He clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s face burned in humiliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I think that’s up to you, Ben. I’m sorry for putting you through that, I </span><em><span>totally </span></em><span>understand if you want me to move out and don’t want to be friends anymore… If you’ll forgive me though, I don’t want</span> <span>to lose you over this. I fucked up, I know it, but your friendship means a lot to me and-” Rey babbled.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, how much do you remember?” Ben asked his face morphing from worry to amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do I remember? Too much Ben, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>inappropriate things to you. I won’t deny that I have thought about you like that, but… I know you don’t feel the same about me and I should have respected that.” Rey said, trying to sound mature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember do you?” He questioned, letting out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what?” Rey said, trying not to be mad at him laughing at her embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember what I said?” He asked, setting his apple down on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say? I’m sorry I had you pick me up, and I’m sorry that I like you too, it was so rude of me to say those things about you, about wanting to- have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you and marry you and all that innapropriate-” She groveled as he walked towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you what?” Rey said, her brain falling blank with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, and I even want to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you too.” He said copying her scandalized tone at the word sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? Ben, you don’t have to pretend. This is all my fault, you don’t have to try and make me feel better…” She said looking at his shoes as though if she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. A lot. I wouldn’t say that just to make you feel better, and to be honest high Rey is something I will remember for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come.” Ben said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>not tell Poe.” Rey said sternly, terror filling her veins at the thought of how Poe would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let her live it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I won’t tell Poe, he’d never let me live it down either.” He said bringing his hand up to lightly touch her cheek, causing her to look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Rey asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said for a third time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s brain finally processed the words as she looked up at him, gently holding his hand to her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Do you want to have sex?” She asked, looking up at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, that’s literally not even a question. Yeah, yeah I really do.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what literally means…” Rey murmured as their lips met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet hell, why hadn’t they done this before… Ben’s lips felt as perfect as they looked. Rey scrambled up his body, wrapping her arms over his shoulders to reach his lips better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She licked, and sucked, and groaned into the kiss as they moved. Rey liked to think she was a good kisser but Ben was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>kisser. Rey felt like she was melting around him as he nipped at her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from the kiss, almost looking down at his face from her position in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, can we have sex in your room?” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re going to let me marry you.” He teased as he started to carry them to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re going to let me have your babies.” Rey murmured into his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't think I would write this much on this story but I've fallen slightly in love with this fluffy version of Rey and Ben... I know this chapter was not particularly NSFW but I wasn't sure if it would be better to leave this fic as something more cute than smutty. <br/>If y'all still think there should be some of this infamous sex they keep talking about I'll write it but if not I think this is a cute ending too!</p><p>So greatful for all the support for this story, it's giving me a lot of purpose in this kinda hard time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>If you would like to help support me or commission a piece, my Ko-fi is https://ko-fi.com/reyorganasolo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>